


Burning From the Inside Out

by CionAltima



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fire, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: He knew he should have been running proper diagnostics and stress tests right now. It was too late for that. Too late for anything really.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Burning From the Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> Finally beat that writers block, OC I created of a firefighter android

He knew he should have been running proper diagnostics and stress tests right now. It was too late for that. Too late for anything really. Victor had only just been discharged from an unusual stasis period in the hospital. His last stunt had damaged more internal systems than first anticipated. And here, right now, in the hot belly of an industrial fire at a steel mill covered in his uniform he knew underneath his dermal layer was flickering. It was a waste of processing power as his arms and legs strained under the weight of the collapsed support beam.

With all his concentration on the beam he barely missed the shout of the last woman ducking under the beam and passed him towards the entrance with the others. They were shouting for jacks before a richoting snap resounded behind them before the rest of the roof and walls collapsed just behind them.

Everything was calm and quiet as Victor’s systems raced to process what had happened. Reports were flooding his HUD. Red. Red. RED. SO MUCH RED. 

He could feel his body convulse as he tried to move. One of his knees had snapped leaving him with a useless limb and dropping thirium pressure as the concrete flooring was soon painted blue on top of all the soot and debri. There was a weight on his back he couldn’t shift off and upon further inspection his right hand was pinned through by some rebar.

Closing his eyes he knew it would take too long for the fires to be put out, if they could be put out, at this rate they’d have to contain it and let it die out. As the ground shook and more soot and debri shifted atop of him he realized his hearing had been damaged. Something must have exploded. 

Having been built specifically for firefighting Victor’s temperature reading was the top of the line. His series of FM600s had been built with advanced internal cooling systems to enable them to work in extreme heat humans couldn’t. There were still limits. Everything had its limits.

He didn’t regret his decision. Several firefighters would have died instead if he hadn’t forced his Captain to allow him to come. This was his job, his life, what he was built for. A tool must serve its purpose until it is replaced by something more efficient or damaged beyond repair. It was logical. It made sense.

Yet he could feel the fake tears forming in the corners of his eyes before streaming down his cheeks. If he wasn’t deviant he would simply compile all the data he’d collected from his time in the service and attempt to upload it to the CyberLife network. Just the data. No memories. Memories wouldn’t help them improve upon the next line of the FM model.

After the revolution there was no CyberLife. There was no network for him to upload anything too. All that awaited him was the empty blackness of nothingness. He supposed he was used to it by now having been in stasis unaware for four months. Life moved on without him and of course people changed.

Even with the warnings obscuring his vision he’d slipped so deep into thought he hadn’t realized his limbs had started melting. It would all come to an end soon anyways. It mattered little if he was coherent or not. His only regret was not returning any of the messages he’d been left to wake up to. He hoped th-

FM600 340 170 226 - Victor, Activated July 25th, 2037 3:43pm, passed away on August XX, 20XX in the line of duty. He honorably saved the lives of seven other firefighters and will be missed by his station, his family.


End file.
